Sky Invasion
Special Mission Breifing The AIRRAIDER has planned an attack on the Monkey Military Air Base and all the tower except the 4/4 Jet Pilot doesn't know that they are invading. Control the 4/4 Omega Class Attack Jet and take down the AIRRAIDER. Don't let too many Bloons leak... Difficulty: Hard Special Tower: 4/4 Jet Pilot Special Condition: Destroy the AIRRAIDER completely with a 4/4 Jet Pilot Music: Plants Vs Zombies DS: The Ultimate Battle Reward: 5,000 Monkey Money, 5 Tokens and a Trophy Rounds: Infinity, until the AIRRAIDER is completely history Overview The main objective is to destroy the AIRRAIDER while keeping the Bloons at bay. Move the plane with the arrow keys or the WASD in the PC version, or Drag the plane across the screen in the mobile version. To fire, you can use the left mouse button In the PC, or the right side button in the Mobile. Aim the plane to hit the AIRRAIDER and other enemy objects. While fighting the AIRRAIDER, make sure to be aware of any Bloons that can slip through your defenses. Strategy Phase 1: This Phase is obviously the piece of cake part. Place your best towers on the field, pop every Bloons, destroy homing missiles and SPYs, and damage the AIRRAIDER like normal. The AIRRAIDER will now take less damage when proceeding to the next phase Phase 2: It gets tougher as the AIRRAIDER will spawn more SPYs and homing missiles at a medium rate. Do the same thing for phase one, but now is the best time to place more towers and upgrade them carefully. Phase 3: The AIRRAIDER will now turn into a FREAKING AIRNUKER! The AIRNUKER will "mow you down" with a giant "death" ray. Even more, the AIRNUKER can't be damaged normally. Keep an eye with any bloons that will get past your defenses. It's time to max out your tower upgrade paths. Meanwhile, you have to pop more SPYs and shoot down AIRNUKER missiles. Wait for the AIRNUKER to fire its laz0rs and dodge it. Once the laser cannon is in cool down mode, shoot it down. Repeat until the AIRNUKER will now take 75% Less Damage Phase 4: Its the final phase. The Strongest MOABs class bloons will now start to spawn and you need time to slow them down for the towers to damage and propperly pop them. Keep in mind you still have to deal with the AIRNUKER still being at large. The AIRNUKER missiles cant be shot down now. The new stragety is to create a chain reaction. In order to damage the AIRNUKER, you have to shoot a SPY next to the AIRNUKER. For maximum Damage, shoot a SPY next to the AIRNUKER missile that is near the AIRNUKER itself for the best results. The catch? The explosion has to hit the laser cannon now as its immune to the normal attack of the Omega Class Attack Jet. Repeat until you finally defeated the AIRNUKER. After you win the special mission, you got yourself 5,000 Monkey Money, 5 Tokens, the Jet Pilot and a Trophy named "Sky Defender" Trivia * The name and the special mission air battle is a reference Category:4/4 Special Missions Category:Special Missions